Wan-wan
by Hanatsu
Summary: Su vida era perfecta, sin problemas ni necesidades, aunque sentía que algo le faltaba tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento aquella oportunidad se le presentaría y estaría al fin completa. Sin embargo, el destino es mañoso y le gusta romper las expectativas de sus jugadores. En este juego, él había perdido, pero nunca está demás una segunda oportunidad.
1. Una mañana cualquiera

Qué tal~

Vengo yo nuevamente con otra historia rara, pero que me ha entusiasmado bastante, y la que trataré de seguir lo más periódicamente posible.

Personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go, AU.

Algunas personas querrán lanzarme tomates llegando al final de este capítulo, lo sé.(?)

* * *

Capítulo 1.

– ¡Yuuichi, ya levántate! – apareció su madre luego de abrir, sin mucha gentileza, la puerta de la habitación del menor. A pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana, las oscuras cortinas aún se mantenían cerradas, matizando de tonos azules toda la habitación.

La mujer tomó con firmeza ambos trozos de tela colgantes y los separó, dejando pasar al instante los vigorosos rayos de sol. A cada costado de la ventana había un gancho donde se encajaban las cortinas, asegurándose de mantenerlas abiertas. Al darse vuelta hacia la cama, la mujer se encontró con un enorme bulto sobre ésta, de apariencia un tanto sospechosa.

– Yuuichi… – caminó hasta la cama apoyando las rodillas en el borde del colchón. – ¿Cariño, te sientes bien? – preguntó dubitativa, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un movimiento en señal de algo. – Yuu... ¡AAHH! – de improviso pegó un grito al sentir algo agarrarle los tobillos, pero antes de perder el equilibrio se dejó caer sobre la cama.

– Jajaja~ – las risas del muchacho se hacían escuchar por toda la habitación, por lo general no era de hacer bromas, y mucho menos a su madre, sin embargo, ese día quería empezar de otra forma.

– ¡Con un demonio, Yuuichi! – estaba enojada, y eso no era bueno.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó con falso arrepentimiento, y salió de debajo de la cama. – Sabes que no acostumbro levantarme tan tarde, ya estabas tardando.

– Pensé que después de la "fiesta" de anoche, querrías descansar un poco más. Pero veo que no lo necesitas, lo tendré presente para la próxima vez. – dictaminó sentándose correctamente sobre la cama.

– ¿Eh? No, por favor. Hoy es diferente, tú sabes. – sentándose junto a su madre. – No te enfades, eres más bonita cuando sonríes. – se abrazó con descaro a su cintura.

– Yuuichi, ya tienes 18 años, no puedes seguir comportándote como un niño pequeño. – con ternura acarició sus cabellos, un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente entonces, varios de ellos eran del peli-azul cuando era pequeño, sus primeros pasos, sus travesuras, sus llantos, entre tantos.

– ¿Mamá? – de pronto se percató del cambio repentino en la actitud de su madre, con sumo cuidado se separó levemente de ella, notando sus ojos húmedos. – Mamá, no llores. – nuevamente la abrazó, pero esta vez la rodeó con sus brazos de manera sobreprotectora. No le gustaba verla así, y más porque el mismo sabía el motivo de su pena, una amargura que él y su padre también compartían.

– Ya van a ser 3 años… – murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica y una mirada triste. – El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

– ... – El peli-azul se limitó a guardar silencio, a modo de otorgarle razón a su madre; porque así era, desde aquel otoño las cosas en su casa se habían vuelto completamente diferentes, algo faltaba, algo muy importante que las brisas de aquella estación se habían llevado para siempre.

– Pero, no es momento para ponernos tristes. – La mujer limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su palma, no podía empapar de tristeza ese día, se había prometido a sí misma no ahogarse él dolor del pasado. – Vamos esperar a tu padre abajo.

– Claro. - asintió el menor sonriendo. – Sólo déjame guardar algunas cosas.

– De acuerdo, te espero en la cocina con el desayuno.

La mujer abandonó la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, tras pasar el pequeño corredor alfombrado, el crujir de los escalones se hizo escuchar, Yuuichi contó los 12 chirridos característicos que cada día le recordaban tanto a esa persona, la única que tuvo la ocurrencia de notarlos como algo importante.

Suspiró con pesar, el tiempo pasaba de una manera amargamente rápida, tanto que a veces deseaba haber perdido el aliento ese día. Pero solamente era un sentimiento egoísta de su parte, se sentía responsable del pasado y la única forma de compensar sus errores era seguir viviendo y continuar siendo el pilar de sus padres, así como lo estuvo haciendo los últimos tres años.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, hizo a un lado la silla y abrió el primer cajón.

_"¿Por qué no le pones llave?"_

Sonrió melancólico al recordar aquellas palabras, algunas de las últimas que pudo escuchar de sus labios, los que con imprudencia se atrevió a probar un par de veces.

Tanteó sin mirar dentro, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con una superficie suave y lisa, un sustrato que le era completamente familiar tras las interminables y tortuosas horas que se pasaba apreciándole, admirando sus sonrisas, recordando la dicha que en ese momento les inundaba. Su corazón se estremeció con desolación, sus labios dibujaron un arcoíris de tristeza al momento que sentía le faltaba el aire, alzó la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación a modo de regresar las traicioneras gotas saladas que amenazaban con manchar sus mejillas; tomó una bocanada de aire intentando calmar el río de emociones que pareció alojarse en su garganta, y se seguramente se traduciría en llanto.

Guardó la fotografía en el mismo sitio en que se encontraba minutos antes, y tras cerrar el cajón frotó sus ojos suavemente con el dorso del dedo índice derecho, asegurándose de eliminar todo rastro de aquel momento de debilidad.

Inspiró hondo, tenía que recuperar su compostura.

– ¡Hey, Yuuichi! – escuchó una voz familiar llamarle al bajar del último escalón.

– ¿Ryoma? – sonrió con sorpresa, respondiendo al muchacho de piel morena y cabello negro.

– Hombre, hay que ver cómo has cambiado. – se le acercó parándose a su lado y propinándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

– ¿Yo? Eso no es nada, mírate a ti. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? – alzando una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa.

– Oh, eso. Lo corté ¿no se nota? – respondió entre risas. – Mis fans querían fotos nuevas. – agregó soltando una carcajada. – Pero, eso no es todo, nos reunimos sagradamente para celebrar este día.

– ¿Nos? – repitió ingenuo.

El moreno pasó su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros del peli-azul guiándolo hasta la sala de estar, ofreciéndole además, una de esas sonrisas alentadoras sonrisas tan características de él.

– ¡Yuuichi! – nuevamente su nombre fue pronunciado, también por una voz que conocía, pero en esta oportunidad se trataba de una dulce y moderada.

– ¿Yuuka? – se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha, quien inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo fraternal. – ¿No estabas viajando por Europa? – le interrogó de inmediato al deshacer el gesto.

– Pues, sí… pero no me perdería tu cumpleaños sólo por eso. – sonrió mientras cerraba un ojo juguetonamente. – Oh, mi hermano te envió esto. – extendiéndole un pequeño paquete. – Dijo que te sería útil en algún momento.

– ¿Ah sí? No sé si debo emocionarme o asustarme, los regalos de Shuuya-san siempre son algo… extraños. – dijo basándose en experiencias anteriores.

– Créeme que yo tampoco…

– Oigan, estamos aquí también, eh. - la voz estilizada del muchacho, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, sonaba particularmente molesta.

– Entonces no te mimetices con la muralla y acércate, ¿o tienes que pedirle permiso a tu manager? – alegó con igual molestia Nishiki encarando al de cabellos color ciruela.

Ciertamente el moreno no se llevaba del todo bien con Minamisawa, con frecuencia discutían por cuanta tontería se les pasara por la cabeza, aunque tampoco significaba que se odiaran o algo por el estilo, su amistad era… diferente.

– Bueno, bueno, no peleen ahora. – intervino quien se encontraba junto a Atsushi. – No vinimos a montar teatritos, ¿recuerdan?

Sangoku Taichi, cuya característica más notoria era su peinado afro, era un muchacho trabajador y por sobre todo un pacifista, muy correcto en todo lo que hacía y el mayor del grupo.

– Hablando de teatritos, ¿dónde se metió Ichikawa?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirando a los alrededores en busca del susodicho. Tras unos cuantos segundos, Yuuichi levantó las manos en señal de ignorancia como diciendo "a mí no me mires". Estaban seguros de haber llegado en su compañía, por lo que no se explicaban en qué momento desapareció de su vista.

– Tal vez fue al baño. – agregó Ryoma con tono despreocupado.

– ¿Sin permiso, en una casa ajena? No lo creo, él tiene modales. – la afilada lengua del modelo hizo acto de presencia.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – alzó una ceja molesto.

– Oigan, ya basta. Les prohíbo hablar por los siguientes 20 minutos. – sentenció Yuuka con el semblante serio y una mirada autoritaria. – Sin peros. – agrego al momento de verles abrir la boca para apelar.

– ¡Lo tengo! – Sangoku giró sobre su posición y se dirigió a la cocina, acto que los demás repitieron. Había recordado algo importante, y era que para Ichikawa existía algo fundamental, algo llamado "cortesía", y en el camino se habían detenido en una pequeña pastelería, según la idiosincrasia del muchacho de ojos rojos "sería grosero no llevar un presente".

Y tal como lo había previsto, el muchacho "perdido" se encontraba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa mientras conversaba animadamente con la dueña de casa. Sobre el mueble había una bandeja con vasos medianos y una jarra de té helado, la que seguramente habían olvidado servir por tan emocionante plática. Ichikawa tenía una facilidad para entablar diálogos con las personas, y sobre todo con los adultos, que en varias ocasiones se preguntaban si era realmente uno más de ellos o un adulto encubierto.

"Tan típico de él" fue el pensamiento colectivo.

– Oh, cariño, lo siento. Nos entretuvimos un poco. – la mujer se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar, siendo imitada por Ichikawa.

– Se que el festejado eres tú, pero no podía pasar por alto el saludar a tu madre. – se disculpó cortésmente con el joven Tsurugi.

– Por eso no te preocupes, al contrario, es bueno saber que mamá tiene con quien charlar. – sonrió honesto.

– Bueno, dejémonos de palabrería y pongamos manos a la obra. – arremangando las manga de su camisa, Nishiki, dio el inicio a los preparativos.

Ichikawa y Nishiki se encargaron de mover algunos muebles en la sala, para tener más espacio por donde moveré, cuando ésta se encontraba lista, Yuuka y Atsushi se encargaron de la decoración –y más de alguna discusión hubo– en tanto, Sangoku se dedicó a la preparación de los bocadillos junto con la madre de Yuuichi. Mientras, el cumpleañero permanecía sentado en el jardín delantero esperando a que todo estuviera listo, tal como lo había ordenado la comisión organizadora.

La tarde llegaba con pereza, las horas pasaban lentamente, como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida, pero de un instante a otro se retractó de aquello, hubo una ocasión en que el tiempo transcurrió de manera aún más tortuosa. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, estaba pensando demasiado, y aunque le fuese casi imposible debía mantener su mente alejada de aquellos pasajes de su vida.

– Miau~ – un sonido muy particular llamó su atención, fijando su mirada en el pequeño animal que se encontraba sentado en frente de él.

Le miraba fijamente con unos enormes ojos turquesa, mientras sus orejas puntiagudas giraban alternadamente y su cola serpenteaba de lado a lado en espera de algún movimiento por parte del muchacho.

Yuuichi alzó una ceja sin comprender del todo qué hacía el felino ahí, o por qué le miraba con tanto ahínco. Muchas veces lo había visto pasear por la calle, algunos tejados e incluso por las cercas –con una destreza casi sobrenatural, hasta para un gato– pero nunca se había tomado la "molestia" de poner sus finas patitas en el jardín de los Tsurugi.

– ¿Ran? – preguntó el chico aún dudoso, no tenía muchos buenos encuentros el gato.

El pequeño giró las orejas hacia el frente, bajó ligeramente la cabeza y sacó el pecho, como si le hubiese ofendido. Por su parte, el peli-azul quedó sorprendido con el comportamiento del animal.

– ¡Kirino! ¿Dónde estás? – se oyó al otro lado de la cerca. El felino nuevamente giró las orejas, esta vez en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz, pero no se movió de su posición.

El peli-azul finalmente quitó la mirada del animal, dirigiéndola por inercia hacia la izquierda, específicamente a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la cerca. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada.

El gato levantó su parte trasera y se estiró con pereza, y se dedicó a lamer sus patas delanteras, su tarea estaba hecha.


	2. Por culpa del Gato

Capítulo 2:

Yuuichi miró al muchacho detenidamente unos instantes, dejando de respirar por un segundo y luego volvió a la realidad.

— Perdona, últimamente se ha vuelto muy rebelde. – dijo el muchacho con un gesto de culpa y un tono algo nervioso.

— No es problema, no está haciendo nada malo. – respondió el mayor regalándole una sonrisa. El gato miró la escena con desagrado, no comprendía para nada las relaciones humanas.

— De todas formas… No quiero que ocasione problemas. – agregó el de ojos calipso.

Taiyou Amemiya, era un muchacho dos años menor que él, su cabello de color anaranjado y vistosamente desordenado era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido. Su familia se había mudado hace no más de tres meses a la casa de al lado. Una anécdota que siempre recordaba era la del gato.

La anterior dueña era una mujer de edad algo avanzada, pero a pesar de su cuerpo cansado siempre se le veía animada y radiante, cuidando la gran variedad de las plantas de su jardín o mimando a su pequeño compañero. Aunque vivía sola, de cuando en cuando sus hijos la visitaban, en varias ocasiones le pidieron que se fuera con alguno de ellos, pero la mujer se reusaba completamente, no quería ser una carga para ellos y tampoco entrometerse en sus vidas. Aun así, la soledad no era algo que le preocupara, porque tenía a su pequeño Ran, un gatito de llamativo pelaje rosa y unos hipnóticos ojos verde-azulados.

Poco tiempo después del fallecimiento de la mujer, sus hijos tomaron la decisión de vender la casa. Algunos de los muebles fueron vendidos, otros donados a la caridad y similares, de igual manera ocurrió con las plantas, aquellas que con tanto amor cuidaba a diario, algunas podían apreciarse en el parque a unas cuadras de allí. Lo único que se mantuvo intacto en el lugar, era la infaltable presencia del felino y el castaño en el patio delantero. En incontables ocasiones intentaron regalarlo, darlo en adopción, y variedad de opciones, pero el gato se negaba cooperar. Al poco tiempo los hijos de la mujer se vieron superados por la situación, y optaron por dejar al gato ahí.

Durante un par de meses el pequeño se las arregló como pudo, sobreviviendo a su suerte o con las inconstantes "caridades" que los vecinos le daban. El gato no era agresivo ni esquivo, bien podía dejarse acariciar de vez en cuando, pero jamás dejaba la propiedad.

Otro par de semanas pasó, y finalmente la noticia que todos esperaban había llegado. La casa había sido al fin comprada, algo que alegraba a los vecinos y al mismo tiempo les preocupaba, el minino era casi un símbolo en el barrio, y el que la casa tuviera nuevos propietarios implicaba un destino incierto para el pequeño.

Cuando al fin llegó el día de la mudanza, lo evidente ocurrió. El camión cargado de muebles y cajas embaladas se estacionó fuera de la propiedad, seguido de un pequeño auto de color azul cielo. Del camión bajaron dos hombres con overoles de color gris y anaranjado, del auto bajaron el matrimonio y su hijo.

Desde el árbol del jardín, el felino observaba toda la escena que comenzaba a armarse, sus brillantes ojos vigilaban detenidamente a los adultos, que movían objetos desde el vehículo hacia el interior de la vivienda. Movía la cola por el costado de la rama donde descansaba, como si se tratase de un metrónomo, un lento vaivén que parecía esperar el momento preciso para detenerse.

Así dejó pasar un par de horas, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre sí. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta principal viendo como ésta se cerraba tras dejar pasar a los adultos. Volvió a cruzar miradas con el muchacho, quien le sonrió de manera algo triste. Alzó las orejas en señal de sorpresa, y ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en qué debía hacer.

El integrante más joven de la familia Amemiya se recargó en el robusto tronco del árbol, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la espalda y dirigiendo la mirada al piso.

El gato se extrañó, y sin saber por qué, bajó por el lado contrario al que se encontraba el chico. Apenas sus patitas tocaron tierra, rodeó el árbol hasta encontrarse con el perfil del peli-naranja.

"_¿No te sientes solo?"_ preguntó el muchacho como si le hablara al viento. Aquella sonrisa entristecida permanecía en sus labios.

Con mucha cautela se acercó un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. El muchacho lo miró desinteresado, en ese momento su mente pareciera estar en otro lugar, uno muy distante. El felino no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aquel desgaste en su mirada le había conmovido, pero no porque el muchacho le provocara lástima, sino por empatía. Esa tristeza la conocía muy bien, y no necesitaba hablar su idioma para entenderlo, el chico era muy similar a él, sin saber su historia podía asegurar que ambos habían pasado por lo mismo.

El chico de ojos calipso suspiró con ligereza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar su corazón, luego se inclinó hacia el felino quedando de cuclillas frente a él.

"_Lamento haber irrumpido en tu hogar." _dijo sonriendo, esta vez de forma sincera y cálida.

El cuadrúpedo bajó una oreja con algo de confusión. Era un chico extraño, si lo comparaba con el resto de los humanos que conocía –aunque todos le parecían extraños en realidad– pero no emitía signos de ser una mala persona.

"_Si no te molesta, ¿compartirías esta casa con nosotros? _continuó extendiéndole la mano, enseñándole la palma.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso de la casa aledaña, el joven de ojos ambarinos miraba la escena con sorpresa, pero a la vez una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aunque no era capaz de escuchar las palabras del muchacho, tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo bueno. Sin más cerró la cortina.

— No lo hace, descuida. Ra… ‒ cortó abruptamente sus palabras al recordar que ese ya no era el nombre de la criatura. — Kirino es un chico muy bueno. ‒ sonrió nuevamente.

Amemiya alzó una ceja no muy convencido de sus palabras, él conocía a su gato y Kirino no era lo que se podía llamar "una blanca paloma". Al final optó por restarle importancia al asunto.

— Ahora que lo noto… ‒ mintió sutilmente. — ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa? ‒ por supuesto que se había dado cuenta desde el principio, pero sería una grosería decirlo, peor aún, seguramente parecería algún tipo de stalker, acosándolo indiscriminadamente.

— Ah, eso… Pues, creo que están preparando una fiesta sorpresa. ‒ mencionó divertido por lo tremendamente irónico del caso, el festejado no debería saberlo.

El menor lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa, rápidamente pudo captar las palabras del oji-ambar y procesarlas de manera fugaz. Inmediatamente se tensó ¡Lo había olvidado!

El felino nuevamente posó sus orbes celestes en la figura de su dueño, con clara actitud de "estás bromeando…", bajando así sus puntiagudas orejitas. Ya estaba fastidiado.

— Entonces… ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? ‒ advirtiendo lo obvio. Ciertamente no podía sentirse más estúpido. "_Grandioso, Taiyou, ahora háblale del clima"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

— Así es. Aunque no veo la necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto por eso. ‒ alzó los hombros suspirando con cansancio.

— ¡No se cumplen años todos los días! ‒ reclamó con espontanea energía el de ojos calipso, ruborizándose en el acto, a causa de semejante tontería.

El mayor sonrió enternecido alzando una ceja. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambos, había afianzado una muy buena relación con el pequeño solecito, sin importar la ocasión, el menor siempre era por demás atento con él, tanto que a veces resultaba obvio el hecho que le gustaba. No era que a Yuuichi le gustara jugar con sus sentimientos, por el contrario, cuando estaban juntos se sentía completo, pero respetaba el luto que aún guardaba el menor.

En ese aspecto, ambos eran totalmente iguales. La vida les había arrebatado de la manera más cruel y trágica a las personas que más amaban.

Taiyou lo miró un tanto preocupado, conocía muy bien ese semblante pensativo del mayor, no necesitaba de telepatía para saber en qué estaba pensando. El ambiente se volvió tenso de pronto. La brisa, agitando y revolviendo las hojas de los árboles cercanos, no ayudaba mucho. El menor estuvo a punto de formular una palabra pero el repentino timbre del teléfono sacó a ambos de su mundo.

— ¿Un mensaje? ‒ preguntó al aire el de ojos miel. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y tras un par de toques, la pantalla con el dichoso mensaje apareció. Taiyou lo miró curioso, provocando una nueva sonrisa en el peli-azul. Se hizo de fuerzas para levantarse del sitio donde estaba, se acercó a la cerca donde el menor estaba apoyado, colocándose a su lado dejando la pantalla visible para él también.

— ¿Fey? ‒ comentó sorprendido al ver la imagen adjunta. — ¿Desde cuándo se mensajean? ‒ alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás celoso? ‒ bromeó empleando un tonito pícaro.

— ¿¡ce-celoso…!? ‒ Amemiya se sobresaltó frente al comentario, claramente mal intencionado, del mayor. — ¿Po…por qué debería estar ce-celoso…? ‒ tartamudeó desviando la mirada con la cara completamente roja.

Yuuichi sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, satisfecho de alguna forma. Volvió a mirar la fotografía bajo el mensaje: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sr. Popular!" escrito con letras simulando apariencia de globo en un color rojo chillón; en la imagen se veía al chico de ojos agua marina, sonriendo ampliamente mientras sostenía un pequeño cupcake, de biscocho azul oscuro bajo la crema amarilla a su vez decorada con chispitas anaranjadas y una pequeña vela blanca encendida. Bajó un poco más en el mensaje encontrándose con otro texto: "Saru no es muy buen fotógrafo, pero era lo que tenía en el momento." No pudo contener la risa al leer lo último.

Miró a Taiyou esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero parecía haberse sumido nuevamente en sí mismo. De inmediato, el sonido de un nuevo mensaje se hizo presente, pero no pareció llamar la atención del menor. Yuuichi dio un vistazo a la pantalla, no podía ocultar su sorpresa al leer el texto que incluía. En ese mismo instante guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

Por su parte, Amemiya, al ver la fotografía había comenzado a rememorar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos seis meses, por más que intentaba no lograba sobreponerse al pasado. De repente la cerca se agitó violentamente, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor, dentro de su campo de visión, encontrándose solo. Antes que pudiese moverse de su lugar un par de brazos rodeó su torso colándose entre sus brazos, siendo jalado hacia el suelo. Posó sus manos en los brazos que lo apresaban, apretando su espalda contra el pecho de su captor.

— No es necesario que te contengas. ‒ susurró en su oído con seriedad, pero en completa serenidad, para luego acomodar su frente en el hombro derecho de Taiyou.

El joven de ojos calipso se estremeció por completo. Su corazón se comprimió con fuerza y enseguida se relajó, casi como si hubiese sido una orden divina todas aquellas emociones afloraron en su pecho, presionando su garganta, ralentizando su respiración y nublando su visión. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, y las lágrimas se dejaron caer amargamente por sus mejillas. Lo último que quería era arruinarle el día a Yuuichi, y aún así lo había hecho. Se sentía el ser más egoísta sobre el planeta, tan idiota, tan patético.

Aunque su objetivo era ayudar a Taiyou, no podía evitar hacerse daño a sí mismo, y recordar su propia historia, que a pesar de haberlo aceptado –en cierta forma‒ tampoco se había sobrepuesto completamente. Seguramente debían ser un par de masoquistas. Soltó el agarre en el cuerpo del menor, sujetándolo con cuidado por los hombros, señalándole que se girara un poco.

Con movimientos algo torpes, siguió las silenciosas instrucciones del mayor, pasando ambas piernas por sobre la derecha de éste, su costado derecho apoyado en el torso del contrario y su cabeza reposando en el espacio de su cuello. Sus emociones estaban completamente revueltas, por un lado estaba la amargura y la tristeza de su pasado; por el otro, la oleada de nerviosismo y ansiedad que el mayor le producía. En cierta forma una escena algo ridícula que mantuvieron por unos cuantos minutos.

— ¿Mejor? ‒ preguntó el mayor resoplando suavemente sobre el flequillo del más joven.

— Sí. ‒ musitó avergonzado, soltando un suspiro entrecortado.

Luego de ese pasajero "diálogo" ambos guardaron silencio. El último mensaje visto había sido recibido satisfactoriamente.

"_Sólo tú puedes salvarlo. No lo dejes ir, abrázalo con fuerza." _


End file.
